Penguins of Madagascar
Penguins of Madagascar is a computer-animated adventure comedy film directed and produced by DreamWorks Animation, distributed by 20th Century Fox. Based on The Penguins of Madagascar, the film premiered on November 26th, 2014. It is DreamWorks Animation's 30th movie. This movie Showed up after Rocky and Bullwinkle. The film received generally positive reviews, but under-performed, grossing $373 million worldwide against it's $132 million budget. The film's performance forced another write-down for the studio. Plot In Antarctica three young penguins; Skipper, Kowalski and Rico defy the laws of nature to save an egg the other penguins believe to be doomed. After saving it from a pack of leopard seals and accidentally setting themselves adrift on an iceberg, the egg hatches into Private. Ten years later, after the events of the previous film, the penguins decide to leave the circus to celebrate Private's birthday by breaking into Fort Knox in order to treat him to a discontinued snack in the vending machine of their break room. Despite this, Private begins to feel out of place with the team; as Skipper is the leader, Kowalski is the strategist and Rico is the arsenal. Suddenly, they are abducted into the machine and sent to Venice, Italy by Mother Gothel a known scientist who removes his human disguise and reveals he is actually an mouse named Olivia Flaversham, who has grown jealous of penguins, after their nature of cuteness had shunned him out of every major zoo in the world. Rico devours Olivia Flaversham's collection of snowglobes along with a canister of a green substance called the Medusa Serum before the four escape and are chased through the streets of Venice. When cornered, they are rescued by a group of animals from a spy agency called consisting of their leader, a gray wolf named Classified, a harp seal demolitionist named Short Fuse, Corporal; a polar bear and Eva, an intelligent snow owl with whom Kowalski is instantly smitten. Their mission; to protect the animals of the world who cannot protect themselves. At their hideout, their communication systems are hacked by Olivia Flaversham, who reveals that he has an enormous supply of the Medusa Serum and that he intends to capture the penguins out of every zoo he was kicked out of. Not wanting the penguins' help, Classified sends the group to their most remote base but the penguins awaken midflight and crash land in the Sahara Desert before making their way to Shanghai, which they mistake for Dublin, Ireland. Discovering Olivia Flaversham's next target in Shanghai; the penguins ship themselves to their current location and make their way to the zoo. Disguising himself as a mermaid-tailed penguin to distract Olivia Flaversham from his real target, Private himself is captured along with the Shanghai penguins after the North Wind arrives to put a stop to Olivia Flaversham's plan. The penguins take the North Winds' high-tech plane to give chase, but accidentally self-destruct the machine. They manage to track Private to an island though, using a device planted on him when Classified tranquilized them. Meanwhile, on the island, Olivia Flaversham demonstrates his way to genetically mutate the penguins into hideous monsters as an effort to make humans disgusted in them as revenge. Skipper and Classified argue on the best means to rescue the captives and stop Olivia Flaversham, settling on Classified's plan of a frontal assault. They are quickly captured however, and the other penguins are as well when North Wind does not return. Olivia Flaversham demonstrates his ray at full power on Private, apparently disintegrating him with the beam, but unbeknownst to them he has escaped. Private rescues Classified and the others who want to regroup but Private, not wanting to leave anyone behind goes to stop Olivia Flaversham. As Olivia Flaversham's submarine docks at New York with the promise of returning the penguins he found to the zoo, he turns the ray on the rest of the penguins, mutating them all into hideous monsters. The city erupts into chaos as the uncontrolled, mutated penguins run amok on the terrified human crowd. Getting the senses back into Skipper, Kowalski and Rico, they decide to connect the cute Private into the machine to return them to normal. Dave jumps into the path of the machine and is turned into a baby-like version of himself while the others attach his snowglobes to the machine, returning all the penguins back to normal in one shot. Private is left mutated from the machine while the rest of the penguins are restored to normal. Private has been tinted pink and grown antlers. Despite his strange new look, the Penguins show their gratitude and newfound respect for Private. Olivia Flaversham has also been made cute by the ray and stuck in a snow globe where he is admired by a little girl. Finally seeing one another as equals, Classified promises to grant the Penguins anything they want. The Penguins are given their own jetpacks and fly off above the clouds looking for their next adventure. In a mid-credits scene, the Penguins return to the circus and plug Mort into the ray and use him to revert Private back to normal. Mort doesn't appear to show any side effects from the ray until he manages to swallow King Julien whole. Cast and characters Stars *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Christopher Knights as Private *Conrad Vernon as Rico *Chris Miller as Kowalski *John Malkovich as Mother Gothel/Olivia Flaversham Additional voices *Ken Jeong as Short Fuse, the harp seal explosives expert and North Wind agent *Benedict Cumberbatch as Classified, the grey wolf leader and North Wind agent *Peter Stormare as Corporal, the polar bear muscle and North Wind agent *Annet Mahendru as Eva, the snow owl analyst and North Wind agent *Danny Jacobs as King Julien *Andy Richter as Mort Home Media Penguins of Madagascar was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D on March 17, 2015. It topped the home video sales chart in its first week. Gallery Videos Penguins of Madagascar - Movie Trailer Penguins of Madagascar The Movie - Trailer 2 The Penguins Of Madagascar Northwind Headquarters Penguins of Madagascar - Benedict Cumberbatch And John Malkovich Interview Penguins of Madagascar - "Antartica" Sneak Preview Penguins of Madagascar - Celebrate Music Video Penguins Of Madagascar Chris Miller On His Place On The Team Penguins Of Madagascar Shopping For Revenge Penguins Of Madagascar Tom McGrath On His Character Penguins Of Madagascar Annet Mahendru On Working With The Directors Penguins Of Madagascar Something Chase-Y Penguins Of Madagascar Christopher Knights On His Character Penguins Of Madagascar I Make My Own Options Penguins Of Madagascar Ken Jeong On His Character Penguins Of Madagascar North Wind Penguins Of Madagascar Eric Darnell On The Appeal Of Penguins Penguins Of Madagascar John Malkovich On His Relationship With Penguins Penguins Of Madagascar Peter Stormare On His Character Penguins Of Madagascar Simon J. Smith On The Penguins Penguins Of Madagascar Benedict Cumberbatch On His Character Penguins Of Madagascar Cheezy Dibbles References External links * Penguins of Madagascar at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia pl:Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (film) Category:Madagascar films Category:2014 films Category:Science fiction films Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:Movies Category:2010s films